Rogue Agent
|base_rank = |base_atk = |base_hp = |atk_per_lv = 415 (4,482) |hp_per_lv = 1,390 (15,012) }} ---- chance to TRANSFER opponent BUFF and convert it into stack(s) of PRECISION.|SA2 = PRECISION HITS grant EVASION and inflict DEATH MARK for seconds. Each stack of EVASION is removed after an evaded HIT.}} ---- Tips and Tricks Complexity A highly complex variant to fully utilize due to her reliance on HEAD HITS, EVADE and DEATH MARK. Strategy *To use her SA1, one should know how to use headless mode effectively. (insert combo) *Nyaaawn, Ms. Fortune's taunt, works extremely well on her as it can trigger her SA2 without headless mode. *While she has EVASION, you can Dash Attack > Backdash > Dash Attack until your enemy tries to punish you, as their attack will be EVADED and you can begin a combo on them. **Beware Valentine, as her multi-hit D1 or L2 may burn through your EVASION stacks. *It's good to have hard-hitting and fast moves on her for when DEATH MARK is applied, such as the Fiber > Gato > Slide special move combo, Feral Edge, or Hit Paws. *Using her with the To Be Precise catalyst will yield good results as Ms. Fortune already has a punishing AI, while gaining PRECISION and EVASION makes her a force to be reckoned with. Key Stats *ATK is a must, to boost her already very high base ATK. *CRIT RATE is important to utilize her DEATH MARK. *CRIT DAMAGE will further boost her powerful burst capabilities, as well as her PRECISION strikes. *PIERCING (and Fiber Upper) will help her crush tanky foes and ARMOR users. *DEF and HP will help her survive longer, giving her more opportunities to turn the fight in her favor. *ACCURACY is also an option for expert headless players who want a more reliable buff cleaner, as her buff removal can be increased up to a 37.5% chance. Playing As Rogue Agent is good against: *Moderate buff users: **Armed Forces, Bloodbath, Sheltered, Primed, Untouchable, ICU Valentines, teams with Surgeon General *On-death SA users, as her PRECISION combined with DEATH MARK can execute and nullify such SA's: **Kill Joy, Big Top, Last Hope, Immoral Fiber *Tanky units, whom she can burst down. Playing Against Best variants to use against Rogue Agent are: *High damage or long combos can cut Rogue down before she gets a chance to get rolling, due to her low base HP. *Crit counters (That's All Folks!, Dread Locks, Twisted Mettle, Marqueed Painwheels). *Armor stackers. While Rogue can remove buffs, the low chance to do so means it can be overpowered. (Resonant Evil, Heavy Metal, Blue Screen) *Curse users can prevent almost all of Rogue's abilities as she can't access her PRECISION, EVASION, DEATH MARK or buffs from her Marquee. (Purrfect Dark, Shadow Ops, Squigly, Eliza) Trivia The color palette may be a reference to the Thief in Dungeons and Dragons: Shadow over Mystara. She was the first variant to introduce the EVASION Modifier. * As of 3.4.2, Tomb and Gloom was also granted EVASION on her second SA. Category:Ms. Fortune Variants Category:Dark Variants Category:Gold Variants